


Black and Blue

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fist Fights, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Black and Blue

"What in the world happened to you?" Severus said as Harry walked into the kitchen, his left eye black and blue and nearly swollen shut. He reached into the freezer and grabbed a bag of mixed vegetables—he hated cauliflower so it was no great loss—and tossed it to Harry, who pressed it to his face.

"After Ron and I finished a round of darts, I heard some bloke making comments about me. That didn't bother me." Severus handed Harry two different potions for the black eye. "Then he started talking about you, saying you were a child molester."

~*~

"So you got into a fistfight to 'defend my honour'?" Severus asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I might have been a bit intoxicated but I wasn't going to let anyone say that about you."

Severus reached out and traced a finger along Harry's jaw, then pulled the bag of vegetables away. The swelling had gone down noticeably around Harry's eye although the colour was still vibrant blue and purple. That would be healed completely within a couple of hours.

"My hero." Severus leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's uninjured lips. 

Harry's cheeks flushed red. "Oh shut it, you."


End file.
